User talk:ZennosukeDrag
The story is based on the events of a true story that had only happened in the mind of mine, not anyone elses. What your about to read may be disturbing to the minds of others and shouldn't be taken lightly. I do hope.. It intrigues you, and makes you stand up with hairs going up on your necks.. Although It is not much, it's deep in my heart. Enjoy. The events of this story had happened; January 23, 2013. The day began like a normal day, the sun shining and the birds chirping outside of my blasted window.. Oh how I hate the fucking the sounds of those birds.. Even though, I get up every morning just to wake up early so I could say hey to my girlfriend, Abbylin. She's my first and god damn is she beautiful, I feel that she took my heart right out of my chest and placed my heart in her pocket. I normally message her just to say hey and good morning but she wasn't on.. "Oh well.. Maybe when I get back she will be on." I said that morning when I had not seen that my first girlfriend wasn't on. So with curiosity I searched on my Facebook page secretly without my mother knowing because she doesn't like me being on early or late at times, I got on. Everything was normal but there was no post at all by her talking about the reason why she wasn't on this morning so that kind of got me.. Confused and concerned at the same time but also a bit.. Light headed or something. I didn't know what to feel because she never really does that. But I tend to forget a lot that people change. I closed the laptop I was using and decided to go back to sleep since that my girlfriend wasn't awaken yet, but I still had my mind clouded with worry about what had happened as to why she wasn't awake but I decided to say fuck it and go back to sleep. "Son, Wake up!" Were the words of a concerned and agitated mother that awoke me with a shaking of her hand against my shoulder when she was trying to awake me. I was a bit concerned because she had some sort of tone in her voice. So I decided to wake up, since I usually happen to just groan and ignore what my mother says but this time, something told me to wake up almost. "I don't want you to go to school today because I gotta take you to the doctor's. You got a get a check-up with the dentist." Were what she had to tell me and I groaned. Even though school wasn't my quite of fun time to be in my day, I had planned to do some stuff with what little friends I have. But I shrugged, that just meant for more sleep for me so I just accepted the fact and asked what time would be that I have to go to the dentist and she would only look at me and say that I know what time.. That's weird. I don't remember she telling me what time that I would be going but since I had a confused agenda on my expressions she told me that it would be at noon so it would be no point in going but I should rest. She left after I agreed and I laid down; but when she closed the door, I reached over to grab the prepaid phone I have that I am able to only text but not call and I still have not gotten a Text message from my girlfriend and it's about 5 AM which would be the time that I wake up to catch the bus. Weird.. I decided to shrug it off, still tired and not really focused on the mysterious atmosphere that was being created in the far back of my mind. I fell back to sleep. But this time, the dreams that I normally have (Which are filled to the brim of me being within the comforts of my girlfriend but she would be a dragon, since I happen to love dragons!) were.. Disturbing to say the least. I thought that maybe I had slept on the wrong side of the pillow but I know that's just a thing the mother tells to comfort a kid whose had a nightmare. The dream just consisted of me sitting in a morgue where it was just having one bed with a dead person being covered up and I was sitting on this brown wooden chair with tears going down my cheek. I couldn't move, it was like the dream was telling me that I wouldn't like what I saw so I just sat there and to me. Hours seemed to pass on. I couldn't understand it.. What was going on? Who passed away that I loved? I was confused.. Nothing was clear. Finally I awoke with the sound of a text message being just delievered on my prepaid also with the sound of my alarm clock blarring it's repitive sounds of a stupid fucking car alarm. I smacked at the alarm clock with it's display flashing red of "6 PM" being behind the plastic screen to hold the wires and such for the electronic device. I hit snooze with it being the only big button on top of the small black clock and I flipped the switch to where it shown to either have the alarm On or Off; to Off of course. I weakly opened my brown eyes to look at the prepaid phone and I grabbed it, clicking the phone to make it show the Text message. It was from Abbylin, My girlfriend. It Read: "Hey sweetie, don't worry. I had just woke up only to tell you that I had an unexpected thing come up with my family and I need to go up to my grandparents. I'm really sorry if I worried you about me over sleeping so don't worry. I hope that you have a good day and don't ever forget that I love you. Bye sweetie and see you this afternoon once you get out of school~ <3" Was what she said and the date read as it was the 23rd of January, 2013. I smiled, she would always try to apologize every time and so I replied, telling her that it was okay and I would hope to see her soon this afternoon. I sent it and the message was sent to her phone, probably ringing once she turned it on when she would come home or decide to turn it on. Everything went alright after that, I had went to the dentist and the dentist told me that I had perfectly healthy teeth besides from the fact that I had some yellowing parts on my teeth but like my mother told me, she told the dentist that it's from my dad's side of the family because they smoked and they said it was some kind of distinctive trait or something. Never gave too much care into the matters about the colors of my teeth. When I got back and figuring that everything was all peachy, was all wrong in my head.. I felt weird and disoriented, I usually don't but now.. I do. I rush to the bathroom since I was feeling really nauseous and sick to the bones. I didn't puke but I spat out some sort of gruesome blood particles from my insides, bones. I don't know why but I did, it was also accompanied with some blood as well. I didn't tell my mother because normally my own family just pats me on the back and say that I was just hallucinating when I puke blood or bones but it is the truth! So I decided to say fuck it and flushed the toilet, discarding the evidence of a broken and fucked up body that my soul lives in. Not much happened afterwards from the events of the day; Me puking up blood and having a sudden feeling of sickening deep pressure in my stomach and the curious but disturbing dream. But boy was I wrong.. When it was about the time close to Midnight; 11:10 PM to be exact, I was up late finishing up an assignment I had for homework and also chatting to friends on Facebook. Abbylin hadn't texted me at all till about 10 more minutes later and she was just telling me that she was on the way home from her grandparents. I was excited; she lived close by, in the next neighborhood beside the Apartment complex where I live. And I was planning on sneaking out to her house and probably cuddling with her til the time would be for me to go to school and since my parents don't come into my room till about 5 AM to check on me than I would be alright. So when after I had replied to her, saying that I couldn't wait but to take her time. I chatted with a new friend of mine, Rachel Wolf. She was a cute girl, I won't deny and she was a good friend to be around. I believe around those times that I was talking to her, she was trying to get me into this Roleplaying thing. Quite simple actually, take it like you see a book. Your basically writing your own story with the input of another person in the mix, adding on her side of the story or her being in the story. I told her in a side-message from our little Roleplaying that-'' "I can't wait for my boo to come home so I could kiss her up and down, I missed her all day!"'' Of course, she was a bit confused so I told her about what she was doing today and so she was understanding about it. She would miss her boyfriend (If she had one at the time) would be gone that whole day for to visit his grandparents. God, with the rushing feelings of hugging and kissing her came short.. I suddenly had a dark and disturbing feeling in the pits of my guts again.. And this time it felt like it was tugging at the muscles of my heart and I gripped my (To what felt cold at the time) skinned chest and groaned a bit loudly. I started having visions of my dream I had before I went to the dentist except for a few more details.. The room was dark and there had suddenly blood writings on the bed, I could stand. So I did and I walked over to read where the blood writings were and I saw that it was on the Body where the dead person laid on the bed, it was on the chest of what seemed to be a female and so I read it out loud to my self in the vision. "It's time boy.. To take what is rightfully mine!" was the blood-written words on the body and I screamed out, shocked to see such dark words on such a mangled and dead body.. I felt like it was talking about myself but a call interrupted my vision and so threw me off track to what happened. But those words, rang in my head. I had quickly grabbed the phone that had been on the bed next to me since I had the laptop in my lap, I got and I pushed the laptop aside so I could stand and answer. Normally, people wouldn't call my phone unless it was a emergency and so it was, it was my girlfriend.. (Now, mind you. She doesn't call unless something is really important and couldn't wait for a text message.) I answered. "Hello?" Was my answer. The breathing of a frantic person was behind the other line and suddenly, the sickening and deep feeling in my guts had returned.. Telling me, that whatever I was about to hear.. Was not good at any terms. "Sweetie, is this Randall Himburg?" Was a female's voice that I had heard once before in my life when I had first met my girlfriend. It was her mother. "Yes ma'am, and you must be Abbylin's mother." I replied, suddenly I was feeling more secure. "Oh sweetie, I hate to tell you this at such a late time of night but.. I'm at the sight where.. Where my daughter has been killed." My heart dropped.... No.. She couldn't. Her mother's words had made me dropped the phone on the ground and tears were forming behind the lids of my eyes and I started to shake as I was trying to hold the tears back but they fell and I fell as well.. I could still hear her mother speaking but she was breaking down as I was.. "Sweetie, I'm so, so, so sorry.. Baby please come to the funeral.. Please?!" Was the mother's cries I heard while my sobbing basically was all she could hear from the other line then the phone clicked.. I hadn't thought about this.. I should have seen it coming.. I guess some people should say. I told Rachel Wolf about it on Facebook and suddenly I got the message from a best friend I had known for about 9 years of my life. Messaging me telling me that it would be alright and he would come to the funeral as well. On Friday. Your damn skippy I went to that Funeral and yes I will admit that I cried like a little baby because that was the love of my life and now she was gone.. They said that she was crushed upon impact of a drunk driver's truck to the side of where Abbylin was driving. It was sad.. The drunk man's truck had a skull of a deer and the antlers of the deer rammed into the left side of her head. With also of the force behind the truck, crushing her side made her bleed out from her arm. After that dream, it made me realize that God. The almighty fuck in the sky, has a devilish plan.. For all of us.. He plans out our deaths and organizes the day for all of us to die. I don't want to die but I came to the grips of having being ready.. For whenever he wants me to die. You should too.. You never know when the grim reaper may just knock on your door and slice. Slice, slice your head off. After that day, My whole point of living. Was at it's maxium. I never take life for granted and others shouldn't either.. Just cause there's a day your girlfriend/Boyfriend doesn't text you back, could mean.. Something is up, remember that. ZennosukeDrag (talk) 06:12, November 26, 2013 (UTC)Zennosuke Draggard or Randall HimburgZennosukeDrag (talk) 06:12, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ZennosukeDrag page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC)